mychemicalromancefandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to the Black Parade
"Welcome to the Black Parade" is the first single and fifth track from My Chemical Romance's third studio album, The Black Parade. It is the band's ninth single. The studio version was available on MySpace on September 2, 2006. The song became the group's first number one in the UK on October 15, 2006, staying there for two weeks, and later rose to number one on the Modern Rock charts on October 26, 2006, where it would stay for seven weeks. It was originally intended to be called The Five Of Us Are Dying. The song ranked at #17 on Rolling Stone's "The 100 Best Songs of 2006". Background The song, as well as the rest of the album, follows The Patient, a man who is dying. The idea is that Death comes for you in the form of your fondest memory; in the case of the Patient it is a parade that his father took him to when he was young. My Chemical Romance frontman Gerard Way has expressed a belief that when someone dies, they are greeted with their fondest memory. The protagonist of The Black Parade’s fondest memory was a parade his father took him to, so he sees this after his death. Lyrics (beware the g-note) Track listing Version 1 (promotional CD) #"Welcome to the Black Parade" – 5:19 #"Welcome to the Black Parade" (radio edit) – 4:37 Version 2 (CD and 7" vinyl) #"Welcome to the Black Parade" – 5:11 #"Heaven Help Us" – 2:56 Version 3 (7" vinyl) #"Welcome to the Black Parade" – 5:11 #"Welcome to the Black Parade" (live) – 5:31 Version 4 (CD) #"Welcome to the Black Parade" – 5:11 #"Heaven Help Us" – 2:56 #"Welcome to the Black Parade" (live) – 5:31 Version 5 (digital download) #"Welcome to the Black Parade" (radio edit) – 4:38 #"My Chemical Romance Welcomes You to the Black Parade" (commentary by the band) – 39:28 Version 6 (digital download) #"Welcome to the Black Parade" (live) – 5:31 #"Heaven Help Us" – 2:56 Charts The song debuted on the Billboard Hot 100 at #71 for the chart week of September 30, 2006, becoming their highest debut for a single. It peaked at #9 on the Hot 100 in its 17th and 18th week on the chart, becoming the band's first top ten Hot 100 hit, and their highest peaking single thus far (their previous highest position on this chart was #33 with "Helena"). In addition it topped Modern Rock Tracks for an impressive seven weeks in a row, and is the band's only #1 on this chart to date. It peaked at #2 on the UK iTunes Store's most played songs, and has reached #6 on the U.S. iTunes Store. The single knocked Razorlight's "America" off the number 1 single spot on Sunday, October 15, 2006 in the UK after extensive airplay, becoming the band's first #1 there. It has overall been their most successful single to date, reaching the top 10 of the United World Chart. The single was #26 of the top 40 singles of 2006 in the UK, selling 169,000 units. The song has been certified platinum by the RIAA. By selling over 1,000,000 copies. Music Video Notes Category:The Black Parade Category:songs